The Living dead
by Faberry1327
Summary: Zombies, death, love triangles oh my! Riley and Quinnton lead a group of teenages through a zombie apocalypse facing many obstacles on their journey. It is the end of their world as we know it. It is based of the walking dead. ALL NAMES ARE SWAPPED AND THEY MIGHT BE GENDERSWAPPED!


It's the End of Their World

 **Hi! So this is my new story and some of them are genderswapped. They all have different names too. This was a schol assignment that got turned into a fanfiction.**

 **Rachel: Riley**

 **Quinn: Quinnton**

 **Santana: Sante**

 **Brittany: BRaley**

 **Blaine: BLaise**

 **Kurt: KAdence**

 **Puck: NOra " Penelope "**

 **Mercedes: Merandah**

 **Finn: Fred**

 **I hope ypu enjoy! Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Prologue:

Nobody knew what was happening. The school was a zoo. People running, screaming, crying,

gunshots, and even blood. In the glee club, Riley Melon -an obnoxious, latin, hobbit sized, know

it all- and Sante Jameson -the jewish bitch- were arguing over a solo. When a strong and firm

voice shouted from the hall " EVERYBODY OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" and the shots fired,

the glee club locked themselves in the choir room. Riley cried heavily in the corner. All hell broke

loose.

They took shelter there for the next two days. , their music teacher that is obsessed with

John Lennon, had kept everyone calm. Around that second day, decided it was time to

get out of there. He wanted to get the kids back to their parents. He stood in the middle of the

room.

" It's okay everybody!" He whispered. " I'm going to walk out slowly. I will signal for you guys to

follow when I think it's safe. We need to be quiet." Everyone nodded.

Mr. Lou creaked the door open and looked out carefully. He stepped into the hallway and

motioned Riley out. Riley was about out when a person stumbled up behind , and bit him

on the shoulder. crumpled to the floor screaming in pain.

Quinnton, the badass of the group,rushed forward. He pulled a knife out of his biker boots, and

he plunged it into 's attacker's head. Blood spattered onto Riley. She shrieked. Eight

teenagers stood shocked as the person's body crumpled. Their arm was twisted the wrong way,

and their torso was facing the opposite way of their arms and legs. It was inhuman. Quinnton

studied the rotten skin that was colorless and the ripped clothes. It's eyes were opaque and it's

teeth rotted. IT also was drenched in blood. He gagged at the smell. His eyes widened. Holy

Shit! Quinnton thought. He knew what this thing was.

"What is that thing?" Riley asked in disgust. She was trying to clean the blood off her blue

cardigan. Her face scrunched up.

Penelope, Quinnton's criminal best friend, looked at her bewildered. Her black hair was

shielding her eyes. Her cut-off sleepless shirt loose on her hips.

" Have you never seen a zombie movie?" Penelope asked in a whisper. she looked around

superstitiously.

" NO!" Rachel said bluntly. Penelope shushed her; consequently, Riley stuck her tongue out at

her. Penelope smirked. They had a peculiar relationship. A love/hate relationship.

Riley trained her eyes to Quinnton's beautiful green eyes. If only he-, forget it. He would never

like a girl like her. She had had a crush on him since last year at Freshmen orientation. He had

bumped into her by accident. Quinnton, as if sensing her gaze, looked straight into her eyes. All

Riley could see was a void. She averted her eyes to her dead teacher. She let a tear trickle down

her face.

" What do we do now?" Merandah squeaked out. This was the first time anybody heard the

diva be quiet.

" We keep on moving." Quinnton said strongly. He walked over to the corpse and tugged the

knife out of its head. He looked back at the group before rounding the corner with his knife;

prepared to kill if he had too.

The group had learned that their was no power, cell phone service, or water supply. It was

literally survival in nature. They had elected Fred, a tall,clumsy, and oblivious boy, as the leader,

even though Quinnton and Penelope practically led them through survival.

After they had escaped the school, they decided they needed weapons and ammo which was

easy thanks to Penelope's knowledge of every gun store in the state of Maine. They had set on

foot to New York City. Quentin thought it would be safer there.

It had been two years. They were somewhere in New York right now. About 3 weeks after they

left the school, they had reached New York city, but found it overwhelmed with chompers(what

they call the zombie's ). On the way, they had found a friend, Lauren. She died of illness a week

later and turned.

They also had lost Tinsley, Merandah's asian step sister, to the chompers 3 months ago and

Tinsley's asian dancer boyfriend, Mark, to the chompers.

\- end of prologue -

" Riley?" Quinnton called over to her. Riley looked up from her supply list she was checking. "

Can you come here?" His gaze was heavy on Riley. She sighed. She wrapped her coat around her

tighter before walking over. It was winter .Quinnton sucked in a deep breathe once he could

smell Cinnamon and Ginger, a smell that was uniquely Riley.

" Yes?" She said in a quiet voice. the past two years had taught her a lot. She no more thought

she was the best, and she learned to be quiet. She had also matured. She stared at her shoes,

avoiding the eyes that made her melt into a puddle.

" I would like you to come with me to scout for places to stay permanently. You are the second

best shooter, and Kadence needs to stay here to keep guard." Honestly, he just wanted to spend

time with her. Kadence was the best shooter. Nobody had expected him to be.

She looked at him with wide eyes. Something wasn't right. He always took Kadence.

" Q, what's the hook? You never take me."

He sighed. She was right. It was only so that he knew she was safe as she could be and to be

with him. " Well, I am now. So get you bag and meet me at the jeep." He walked off. she stared

after him. When he was out of sight, she threw her head and groaned. Why? She thought. Why

did he have to take her?

She stomped over to her and Merandah's tent pink tent. Merandah sat at the mini table

writing in her lyric book. She looked up as Riley entered. Riley muttered under her breath as she

grabbed her handgun, knife, and backpack.

" Where're you going?" Merandah asked. She was smiling.

" Q asked me to go scouting with him out of the blue." Merandah stopped smiling. She knew

why. It was obvious Q liked Riley, and Riley liked Q. She clenched her fists. It would happen

soon. she would lose Quinnton to her best friend.

" Oh. Well, I wonder why?" She said looking back at her notebook as Riley ran out. As soon

as Riley disappeared, she grabbed her notebook full of plans, and started a new one to get

Quinnton.

" You ready?" Quinnton asked. Riley had opened the back door and loaded her stuff onto the

seat.

" As ready as I'll ever be." Riley breathed out weakly. She wasn't scared of going out there. She

hadn't been for a long time. It was being alone with him that scared her. He was the guy that

made all the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She climbed into the passenger seat. Quinnton

was laughing. She whacked him on the back of the head.

After two hours of driving, they came upon gates to a sub division. Riley climbed out. A

chopper ran toward her. Not wanting to waste her bullets, she pulled out her knife and thrusted

it into its skull. Blood spattered onto her pants. She chuckled. Peace of cake. The blood didn't

bother her anymore.

Quinnton smiled her. He was amazed on how much she changed. He liked the old her, but he

would like her no matter what. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to the gates of the

sub division. It looked like every single place. Items thrown in the streets, cars abandoned, eerie

silence. From the looks of it, nobody had survived here.

Quinnton signaled Riley over to a house on their right. She pulled out her knife, prepared to

strike. The door was ajar. She slowly stepped into the empty house. The old wooden floor

creaked under her foot. She cringed. They had learned to be quiet. Noise attracts the chompers.

So does light. Riley turned into the living room and searched.

Quinnton crept into the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinets and threw them open.

Nothing. He sighed. They needed more food. they had raided a local grocery store 2 weeks ago,

and got as many canned goods as they could. He stared into the emptiness. The pantry door

rattled. Riley cam in. She looked at Quinnton. He nodded. Riley took a deep breath and held her

gun up, ready.

Quinnton opened the door quickly. At least a dozen champers fell on to Quinnton. He braced

the bottom one by the arms to prevent getting bit. Quentin pushed the top one off. It crumpled

to the floor. Riley knew what to do immediately. Before it could get up, Riley shot it in the head.

One by one, Riley put them down. After she shot the last one, she helped Quinnton up. They

were both panting. They looked around the kitchen. Blood was spatter on them, the floor, walls,

furniture, and even the ceiling.

Quinnton laughed. " Thankyou! You were amazing!" He furrowed his eyebrows. She wasn't

paying attention to him. She was scowling out the window. He turned to look out the window.

His eyes widened. There was a herd of chompers that was almost to the door.

" We have to go now!" Riley shouted over the pounding and growling outside the front door.

She took Quinnton's hand and led him to the back door. She stepped onto the back porch and

unzipped her backpack. Quinnton's eyes were sure to pop out now. Riley had pulled a grenade

from her bag. She quietly ran to the right of the house. She took the clip off and threw it quite a

distance away. She dashed to the porch. She had just made it into the house when the grenade

exploded. Quinnton looked out the window.

" We are going to have to wait a few more seconds, and then we can make a dash for the jeep..

We won't make it back by dark, so we will have to find a safe place to set up camp." Quinnton

whispered to her. She nodded. Traveling at dark was very dangerous. Her stomach started to tie

itself in knots. She would have to camp alone with Quinnton.

—

Kadence sat down between Blaise and Merandah in front of the fire. He shivered. Kadence

sighed and nudged Blaise's shoulder. Blaise smiled and held his blanket up, so Kadence could

snuggle into him. Blaise kissed his head. Kadence furrowed his perfectly plucked eyebrows.

" Where's Riley and Quinnton?" He asked. Riley was his best friend. He used to think she was

obnoxious, but in junior year, they had bonded. It was the end of junior year when this

happened.

" Quinnton wanted Riley to go with him to scout. They should've been back by now."

Merandah said just staring at the fire. Blaise and Kadence looked at each other; havingg a

conversation with their eyes. Kadence would have to be in between a war between his two best

friends. Merandah has been his best friend since they were 11.

Silence spread through the group as they just sat and gazed at the fire.

Braley, the 4 year-old of the group, decided to break the silence," Who's around when you can't

be strong? Who's around when your days feel long? Who's around when your losing your mind?"

Kadence smiled at his stepsister. That was his dad, Burt, and his stepmother's, Caroline, song.

They used to dance around the house listening to it. His dad owned a tire shop in the town.

everyone loved him. He was bald with and very proud of Kadence. Kadence's real mother died of

cancer when he was 10. She was everything to him. He misses her very much. His stepmother,

worked at the hospital as a nurse.

He didn't care if chompers came, so he jumped into the next part. " Who cares that you get

home safe? Who knows you can't be replaced? Who thinks that your one of a kind?"

The rest of the group joined in. That night, they weren't survivors of the world ending. They

were just the glee club. They were strong. Everyone was smiling as they went to bed, even

though nobody sleeps anymore.

—

" Uh," Quinnton said, biting his lip. They had found a clearing in the woods. The only problem

was, there was only one sleeping bag. He sighed, " Here, you take it. I don't want you to freeze.

He handed her the sleeping bag. She shoved it back.

" I'm not letting you freeze either!" She countered. " We'll share." Quinnton's heart accelerated.

He couldn't. He would lose all control he had. " I'm not taking no for an answer." She said as she

rolled the bag out and slipped in. She rolled over and pat the open space. He sighed and

surrendered. He slipped in reluctantly.

Riley's heart stopped. What had she been thinking? She turned to face Quinnton.

" So, you like anyone?" she blurted out. He looked at her funny. " Sorry! You don't have to

answer that." Her cheeks were crimson. He chuckled. She was adorable.

" No! No! It's okay, and yes I do." He didn't care if he told her. Not when he was this close to

her.

" Oh." She said brokenly. She was turning to her other side, but Quinnton caught her by her

elbow and turned her back. " Wha-" Before she could say anything, his lips were on his.

Electricity sparked from both of their lips and it traveled down to their toes. Riley deepened the

kiss. Being bold, she traced his bottom lip with her tongue. He moaned. He hitched one of her

legs onto the other side of hims, so that she was straddling him. He pulled back.

" So does this answer who I do like?" He leaned in to kiss her again.

She broke it and replied, " Yes! Does this tell you who I like?" She surged forward and

captured his lips. Only one thing was on both of their minds. Finally.

—

Everyone was in their designated tents except for Sante. She sat guarding. Her short black hair

rustled in the air. She had slept earlier. Braley sat next to her with a sigh.

Sante closed her eyes and hastily asked," What do you want Braley?"

" Why do we not talk anymore? We used to be best friends! What happened?" Braley was

broken. Their was no denying it in her voice.

" We just broke apart." Sante never made eye contact. " It happens."

" Not to us!" Braley lifted Sante's chin where she was looking in her eyes. Sante couldn't just

escape this. Braley's green eyes were full of sadness and regret, but at the same time they were

beautiful.

" It just happened.." Sante pulled away and looked out into the field. " You should go back to

your tent; get some sleep. " Braley huffed. She stomped back to her tent. the whole time, Sante's

face was blank, but a single tear ran down her face. Sante didn't show emotion that much. She

was always stoned face. She stayed that way the rest of the night.

Everyone woke up to screaming that only Merandah is capable ran out to find

Merandah with her hips cocked out and glaring at Riley. Riley and Quinnton had all of Riley's

belongings in their hands.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MOVING IN WITH HIM?" Merandah yelled. Riley winced at

her tone. Everyone's eyes widened. It happened. Riley and Quinnton were together. People

knew Merandah liked Quinnton too.

"I asked Riley to move into my tent since we are together now." Riley smiled up at him as he

smiled down at her. Riley had objected moving in right away, but he had explained that he

couldn't bare the thought of not knowing where she was and if she was okay if they were

attacked. When she still wasn't unsure, he convinced her in a certain way that made her blush.

Merandah looked at Riley with heated fire in her eyes.

" You! You knew I liked him, so you had to snatch him like all the solos! Your'e just a

obnoxious little slut!" Merandah heaved.

Quinnton felt heat and blood rush into his face. Who does Merandah think she is, Quinnton

thought. Riley showed no emotion, but he knew. He always knew when someone pulled one of

her heartstrings.

" Riley didn't do a damn thing! I'm the one who kissed her! Me and You will never happen,

Merandah! So stop being such a bitch!" He turned away, too angered at the now spluttering diva.

He and Riley had news for the group. " Guys! Get your asses out here and get into our huddle!

While me and Riley were out, we stumbled upon an abandoned school. It was protected by 5

brick walls that looked around seven feet tall. There are 3 huge fields, and there is also cars. You

guys are to pack up camp immediately, and load up. When we get there, we will assign groups."

" It's about ten miles away from here. " Riley interjected. Quinnton smiled appreciatively. he had

actually forgot about it.

2 hours later, the group, except for Riley and Quinnton, were gaping in amazement at the

image in front of them. True to Quinnton's word, there was a school with 3 surround fields and 5

seven foot tall brick walls. Chompers littered the fields. Quinnton only hoped that the schol

wasn't overrun with them. They always had groups to go and clear big areas, hopefully they had

enough ammo and people. The group had started to chatter excitedly.

"Attention! Penelope, Fred, Aria, and Merandah are to clear the walls and the fields! Quinnton,

Braley, Sante, Blaise, Kadence, and I will clear the building! Outside group, gather and discuss

the plan! Inside group come here!" Riley shouted over them.

The outside group shuffled down the hill. The rest, circled around Riley and Quinnton.

" What I was thinking was Riley and I will take the right side of the school, Kadence and Blaise

will take the left side, and Sante and Braley will take the cafeteria and ." He

stood up. Riley took Quinnton's hand. Blaise wrapped her arms around Kadence. Braley stood

next to Sante silently. Awkwardness in the air. Sante groaned.

" Yo, Q!" Sante shouted. Quinnton turned gestured for him to come over to her.

She whispered in his ear, " This isn't going to work! I can't be alone with her!"

Quinnton sighed and quietly said, " Well we all have significant others, and this might be a

good chance to talk to her." With that, he ran back to Riley.

" I HATE YOU LUCIUS QUINNTON LAFRAY!" Sante shouted after him. Quinnton just threw his

head back laughing.

Once they were on premises, Braley started to shoot down chompers. Riley had ran over to a

window on the left side of the school. It was unlcocked. Riley went through first, braley second,

Sante next, Quinnton and Blaise. Kadence was fending of a group of six.

Kadence tumbled into the window. Blaise was looking down at him silently chuckling. " Shut

up." Kadence murmured. Blaise helped him up. Kadence took in his surroundings. Desks were

misaligned, everything cover in dust, papers resting on the white tiled floor. The smell of rotted

flesh in the and Braley were the first ones out, next were Quinnton and Riley.

Quinnton turned the knob slowly. He was knocked down instantaneously with a sudden weight on his

chest. He couldn't clasp the handle of his knife. Riley walked over and punctured the chompers head. It

squelched and blood spattered on her. Why was she the one who always got covered in blood? She was

panting she leaned against the cool wall bent over. It took a lot of energy to kill one.

Once Quinnton caught his breath. He walked over to Riley who stood up and looked at him once she

noticed him. without saying anything, he kissed her.

She giggled and pulled back. " What was that for?" She asked.

He didn't respond. Instead, he kissed her again. This time more passionately. She felt tingles run down

her spine. She ran her hands through his hair. He pulled her closer. They were slowly gravitating to inside

the classroom. Quinnton blindly closed the door with one hand; too busy with Riley's lips.

" The exploring can wait!" He gasped into her mouth.

"Yes, definitely!" Riley moaned in reply. Without further conversation, he picked her up by the thighs.

His knees hit the side of the desk. Riley slung stuff off behind her back, not daring to un attach from his

lips. He gently laid her down on the desk.

Meanwhile on the left side of the building, Kadence hummed to himself. "I'm surprised.." Kadence said

breaking the silence. " We haven't seen a single one."

" I know." Blaise replied. He stopped at a closed door to their right. He slowly opened it. Kadence

lowered his bow. In the middle of the room, there was a hanging corpse. It was just a skeleton with rotting

flesh hanging off it's bones. Attached to the foot, was a note. Blaise walked over and retrieved it. " Dear

whom finds me, My name was Layla Canapose. I was a junior. Right now, it's been about a year since it all

began. I've been here ever since. I had survived off the canned good in the cafeteria. There is still plenty to last

10 years.

" I couldn't take it anymore. I'd lost my family, my friends, and my boyfriend. Saw them die right in front of

me. You, whomever you may be, are stronger than I was. Please take this place. The walls were there before.

This school wasn't exactly in a safe neighborhood. There is weapondry in the security closet also. The keys are

in the desk in this room. Be brave. Love, Layla." Blaise stared at the note. Tears stinging his eyes. She wasn't

strong enough indeed.

He felt two strong arms wrap around him. Kadence kissed his neck. Blaise turned his head to the side.

Seeing this opportunity, Kadence masked Blaise's lips with his. Kadence knew that this was a sore subject

for Blaise. His family rejected him when he came out. When he found Kadence, his family became his. Burt

and Caroline had come to the school to get them, but they never made it inside. No one could forget how

Kadence fell to his knees at his dad gnawed on body, screaming and crying, or Blaise screaming that it

wasn't fair. Braley was the worst. That's when she gave up hope, and that's when the bright and innocent

girl died.

" Desk?" Kadence asked gasping for air.

" Hell yes!" Blaise replied. Kadence giggled.

Sante and Braley:

Sante walked ahead of Braley, eyes squinted. Their was tension and awkward silence between them that

would make people squirm. Sante went over to the gym door and creaked it open. In a flash, she had

slammed it shut again, back against the door.

Braley furrowed her eyebrows. " What the hell are you do-" She choked on whatever she was going to

say. voluminous bangs and growls were radiating from the other side of the door. Sante grunted as she put

her weight on the door. They were pushing it open. Braley surged forward to help.

" CALL OVER THE WALKIE TALKIE TO RILEY, Q , PENELOPE, AND FRED! NOW! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH

TIME!" Sante shouted over the roars.

Braley shouldered her backpack off her shoulders and grabbed the walkie talkie. she was going to get Q

and Riley first.

" QUINNTON? COME IN QUINNTON! IT'S BRALEY! MEET US OUTSIDE THE WEST GYM DOORS! WE

HAVE A SITUATION WITH AT LEAST 100 CHOMPERS INSIDE THE GYM. HURRY! THEY ARE ABOUT TO

PUSH DOWN THE DOOR! CALL OVER THE WALKIE TALKIE TO GET FRED, ARIA AND PENELOPE!"

Braley sent over the radio.

A couple minutes later, Quinnton replied, " Okay. We will be there soon. We are just um…finishing this

classroom check." Sante smirked. She knew what that meant. Braley shok her head and pushed her weight

on the door again.

About five minutes later, Riley and Quinnton rounded the corner; followed by Aria, Fred, and Penelope.

everyone mad a wide circle around the door. Sante opened the door quickly nd jumped back with her gun

raised.

They swarmed out. Penelope immediately shot one. She whipped out her knife and stabbed another.

Across from Penelope, Sante and Quinnton were shooting them in a line while Riley and Braley kept

chompers behind them away. Fred and Aria were back to back, killing randomly.

They worked their way to the door. Their eyes widened in terror. Hundreds of chompers were escaping

from the locker room. Quinnton took initiative so much that he looked like a beast. Riley shot down one

right in front of. She watched as it fell. She heard the peircing scream. She whipped around to find

chompers tearing her flesh off and eating her insides.

Fred over killing the ravenous abominations whom were clawing at their now dead friend.

" WATCH OUT!" Riley cried out. But, it was too late. A chomper had crept up behind Fred, and had bit

him on his shoulder. Riley cringed shutting her eyes as her ex lover screamed in pain. she would always

love Fred. He was her first love. She opened her eyes. Adrenaline rushed through her. She roared, slashing

each and single chomper in the way. She reached the other side of the gym. Tears were flooding her face.

The only other one that had reached the other side was Braley.

Braley sprinted towards her and plunged her into a hug. She was sobbing. Riley looked at the gym over

Braley's back looking for Quinnton. Nothing. She squeezed Braley tighter and closed her eyes.

Quinnton heaved as he reached the other side of the gym. He spotted Braley and Riley in a death grip

hug. He ran over to them gripping Riley by the waist. He raked his eyes over her body; scanning her to

make sure she was okay.

" Are you okay?" He asked her with panic in his voice.

" Yeah." Riley said quietly. She just stared at the graveyard in front of her.

Sante stumbled over to the group. Braley sighed in relief and bounded over to her. She cupped Sante's

face and kissed her. Sante pulled her closer, and didn't let go. Penelope walked over wiping blood from her

face.

" Where's Fred?" She asked looking around. Riley sighed. Fred used to be Penelope's best friend, then

Penelope got pregnant, and Fred just kind of shook her off.

Penelope was starting to breathe heavily and cry. Riley walked over and wrapped her arms around

Penelope's small and fragile body. Penelope clasped onto Riley like a lifeline. Sobs racking her body.

"HELP!" They heard someone scream. it sounded like Blaise. All of them ran out into the hall. Blaise

stopped running. "YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME, PLEASE!" Blaise had tears in his eyes. He turned and

bolted down the hall. Braley right on his feet. There was only one person Blaise would be crying like this

for, and Braley hoped she wasn't right.

Braley screamed, " No!" As she flung herself at the groaning person on the desk. On his right hand, his

porcelain skin was chewed in between his thumb and pointer finger. A chomper of a little girl next to him.

He had been bit. Kadence had been bit.

He can't die, Riley thought. Kadence was her absolute best friend. They hated each other at first, but

they had started realizing the had many things in common. Lauren was one of their best friends too. But

she turned after she got sick and died. Wait. She said to herself. Lauren wasn't bit when she died, but she

still turned. How? A few minutes later, she gasped. Of course! All they needed was to stop the bite from

spreading. She finally got an idea, but she didn't want to do it.

Riley grabbed her lighter, hatched, and a thick blanket. She set it next to Kadence who was whimpering.

Riley really hoped it would work.

" Braley, please hold out his bitten arm for me. Keep your hand away from his wrist." Riley said shakily.

Braley obliged. She held Kadence's arm out, keeping her hand by his elbow.

Riley closed her eyes, and with a deep breath, she bared the hatchet into Kadence's wrist three times. It

fell limp to the floor. Everyone went silent and stared at Riley.

" Help me stop the bleeding!" Riley screamed at them. Braley lit the lighter, as Sante grabbed the

blanket.

After they had quarterzed Kadence's arm, Braley turned to Riley with anger. " What in the hell did you

do?" She shouted at Riley. Riley knew this was coming.

" I might of saved him."

" You did not save him! You chopped his fricking hand off! You were trying to kill him faster! He thought

you were his friend!" she lunged towards Riley, but Penelope and Blaise held her back. Riley walked to the

door. Before walking out she turned her head and said, " Get him to the infirmary."

Quinnton sat down next to Riley. They were currently in the cafeteria, Blaise had told everyone about the

note that they had found, and true to Layla's word, their was enough food to last 10 years. Riley was just

staring at her tray of food.

" Hey you." He said to her. She stayed silent. " You were smart back there," he continued, " At first I

thought you were crazy, but then I thought about it more. Before you did it, you were mumbling about

Lauren. That's when it clicked wasn't it. You discovered that we are all infected. Dying just activates it. The

chomper bites just kill." She still stared silently. " You saved him."

" I could've killed him." She never looked up. Quinnton looked at her. " I could of made it worse. I

could've caused him even more pain. Braley is right. a friend wouldn't do that" She started to cry.

Quinnton lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. " Hey, hey hey, look at me. YOU thought you did

what needed to be done to save him. that's what matters. Braley might be pissed at you, but she will see

soon. I'm thinking tomorrow we tell them why you did it." He looked into his love's broken eyes. He kissed

her chastley. " Come on, let's head to bed."

They had called the auditorium. It was small, and their was only a few rows of chairs. Riley sat in a

chair in the front row with her knees to her chest. She stared into space. Quinnton was setting up their

sleeping bag on the stage. They had decided to both use one huge one. Once it was all done, he led her

over to it. He crawled in first. He held it open for Riley. She curled herself into his side, her head on his

chest. She would be okay. Quinnton knew she would.

In the infirmary, Braley sat at her deeply sleeping brothers bed, She held his hand sniffling.

" Hey you." Sante said softly. She leaned against the door softly.

" Hey." Braley's voice was low.

" I brought you some food. You need to eat. We have more work tomorrow." She sat the plate on the

table next to the bed, and sat down,

You know," Braley started. " Kadence was the only one who didn't call me stupid. Even before our

parents got married. And I was horrible to him, but still, he never once fought back. That's why he' s my

unicorn. I can't lose him! If I do, I-I'll be lost!" Braley threw herself into Sante's arms finally breaking

down.

Sante rubbed her back trying to soothe her. " Shhh. It's okay Bray. Look at me." She lifted Braley's face

to hers. The sight almost made her break. " He won't leave you. His main objective is to keep you safe. He

is a fighter. If he can't fight it and leaves, I'm here. It'll be okay." She kissed Braley like she used to

whenever Braley was sad.

Braley kissed back for a minute, but she pulled back. " No, sante! It's not like old times. We are not

going to fool around just so I will feel better. The world's changed, I have changed! I am not going to be

heartbroken once again!" She had stood up during her rant. she turned and ran out. Sante ran after her.

She caught Braley by the elbow and spun her into herself. She kissed her with all the emotion she could

muster up. " Look," She started, already regretting this. " Growing up in foster care wasn't easy. I learned

how to create this bulletproof shell around me that no one could crack. That is, until I met you. I like you

Braley, as in romantically. I can't fight it anymore. I risk everyday without telling that I am in love with

you." She looked at Braley with tears in her eyes mixed with pleading.

Braley smirked." It took you long enough!" She said. Sante chuckled. Braley leaned in to kiss her.

—

Everyone was asleep by now, Penelope knew that. She let out a deep breath as she slid down the

put her head between her knees. Fred was gone. Her love was gone. Fred might of been lanky

and clueless to everything, but he was wise. He was so gentle and caring. He was the totally opposite of

Penelope.

Fred was the only one who kept her sane. Quinnton was her brother, but he didn't fully empathize with

her. He had been fortunate to act on his love for Riley. Penelope had also been through much more.

Penelope raised her head. She pulled her silence gun out of her pocket. She couldn't. not anymore. She

held the gun up to her head and closed her eyes. She let a tear drop on her muddy jeans. She silently said

goodbye to Quinnton, even though there was a note. With a deep breath, she pulled the trigger.

—

" QUINNTON! QUINNTON!" Riley screamed. She was shaking him. He heard the urgency in her voice.

He stood straight up and looked at her. Tears. He saw tears. That was a daily thing. The sun shined brightly

in his face, indicating it was morning.

" What?! Is it Kadence?" He asked. Riley shook her head.

" I-It's" She cupped her hand over her mouth and convulsed into body shaking sobs.

" Just take me to it; whatever it is." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his boots on. He

held Riley gently as she led him. They rounded the corner, and he stopped.

Braley and Sante were standing next to a lifeless Penelope. Bloodied and dead.

" No. NO! Quinnton screamed. He threw himself onto his dead best friend."He sobbed loudly. Penelope

was gone. His best friend, his sister. He looked up feeling Riley's arms surround him. She silently handed

him the note.

Guys ( and babes ),

I'm sorry. I couldn't live now that Fred's gone ( my secret love ).

Quinnton, Do not be a baby. Be the badass I know. You will always be my bro.

Riley, please keep Quinnton sane, and make sure he gets some to keep him healthy.

Also, never change who you are, your kind of sexy.

Sante, my jew babe, please be good to Braley ( it's obvious ). Blaise, take care of my brother,

Kadence, and I know Kadence will bitch slap any of you. Please take care guys.

I'm sorry and I live you guys,

Nora Penelopen

P.S. my stuff goes to Quinnton.

—

Riley sat up. Quinnton was dangling his legs of the stage. After Riley had calmed Quinnton down, they

went to go take a nap. It was late afternoon Riley tip-toed over to him. She wrapped her arms around his

neck and kissed his cheek. " You never told me how you and Penelope met." She said breaking the silence.

He chuckled.

" It was when we were ten. I was in a fight with to boys who called me 'twink'. These boys were four

times bigger than me. Just before they were about to finish me off, Penelope came out of nowher and

knocked the two right out. She was smaller than me. We became best friends after that.

" Partners in crime.," He continued. " We went on theft runs together, but she always got caught. She

always made fun of me because I wasn't loud. I even helped when that fucktard Jake got her pregnant

with Bethany. I don't how many tear stained shirts I had to change per night. She understood me like no

othe. I thought I knew her.

" Then, when the world went to shit, she was so worried about Bethany. Do you remember that? She

acted so strange. One night, we ventured off to Naya's house. She had to make sure Bethany was okay.

When we got there, Bethany was in her crib, and-" He cringed. Tears silently falling down his cheeks. " She

had turned. Penelope had fallen to her knees. I was her rock then."

" Where was my mother?!" Riley asked. Naya was Riley's mother. She had just been reunited with her.

Riley lived with her two dads. Her mother had adopted Bethany. Her heart was already breaking from

losing her baby sister.

"She-she was dead. E-eaten. I'm so sorry Riley." He hugged her close; wanting to protect her from the

world. He was mourning, but riley had lost her entire family. Her mother, her fathers, and her sister.

Nothing would ever be like that. Riley clung to him. He is all she had now, and nothing or no one would

take him from her.

—

They all gathered around a desktop that stuck out of the earth. They all cried silently, mourning for

Penelope.

" Penelope," Quinnton started. " Was a badass. She never let anyone harm her or the one's she loved. She

was a survivor who simply cracked. She did have several imperfections, but what we loved most about her,

was that she let us in. We cracked her shell. Believe me when I tell you that she only let people that she

cherished in.

" I know if she saw us right now, she would be saying, ' Go get your sorry asses back in there, and get the

place going.' She knew that this place was going to be ours. Our home. We have had death lurking in

corners yesterday, and it wont be the last, but it doesn't matter. Penelope taught me that the quantity

doesn't matter. It's the strength and heart of the group. We grow stronger from the losses. We are

surviving.

" Now, me and Riley weren't going to tell you, but now I am. We are all infected. The bite doesn't infect

you, it just does the killing. You could die of illness and turn. This just shows how strong we are, and how

smart we are. I didn't figure that out, Riley did. Penelope would be proud of all of us. So, lets make this

place our home!"

Everyone shouted in agreement. No matter what, everyone knew that they would be okay, and that the

school would protect them. They would face many obstacles and foes in the future, yes, but they would

also add onto the group.

They are the Living Dead.

* * *

 **So..What do you think? I will post the next chapter ASAP**


End file.
